


The Blood of the Covenant

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Asexual Cecil, Asexual Character, Blind Cecil, Blind Character, Disabled Cecil, Disabled Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, POC Cecil, Trans Carlos, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, demiromantic Carlos, genderqueer Cecil, haven't decided yet, long haired Cecil, possibly sharp toothed Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, Cecil is the figurehead of the vast kingdom of Night Vale, whose threatening magic has kept it safe from its more technologically advanced counterparts for decades. Now though, his kingdom is under threat of a costly war that he's not sure is worth the effort. To prevent it, he comes up with a brilliant plan, to offer his hand in marriage to one of Helius's daughters and establish an alliance.</p>
<p>Turns out the daughter he agrees to marry has recently come out as a son, but he's not too worried about it. It is, after all, a marriage of power, not of love. Or so he thought, until he meet his husband to-be.</p>
<p>I'm pretty crappy at summaries, but there's going to be a lot going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“For naturally blood will be of kind_  
 _Drawn-to blood, where he may it find”_  
– John Lydgate, 1412

“Why are they demanding war now of all times?” Cecil adjusted his position in the hard, carved stone chair that for whatever reason his ancestors deemed to be a reasonable throne. He toyed with the fabric of his pants, tracing the embroidery there.

There was a shuffling of papers, and he sighed. Considering his kingdom was one that depended heavily on magic, they also depended heavily on…paperwork. 

“It seems we have gotten into yet another feud on the trade routes that lead around the Red Mesa. Alternative routes could be negotiated, but at a severe loss of market on one side or the other.”

“If we could just cut through the Mesa instead of going around it – ” 

“Out of the question. The clouds there have already killed thirty people the last time we tried it.” 

“What does that matter? If we go to war with Helius, then we’ll be sinking funds and people into a potential disaster.”

“Surely they must be willing to negotiate. We should bring their messenger in to see if she is able to parley…”

Cecil sighed but remained silent as the conversation kept going without him. It sounded like the Council was prepared to talk its way out of another war. For him, that was a good thing; he saved face and his land remained whole. After a few minutes to make sure he was wholly forgotten, Cecil motioned a servant over to help him stand. Steady on his feet, he was given his cane, though he knew the way around the throne room well enough to leave without it.

Helius. It wasn’t a particularly large country, and really, Night Vale should’ve taken it over ages ago, but while Night Vale was large and strong (and somewhat unsettling to travelers or new settlers), they were not particularly advanced. The Council liked it that way, said that it kept the commoners from getting “ideas” while the Secret Police could more easily keep tabs on them. So, they were still nearly in the pre-paper ages (oh how he _wished_ he had been born then, instead of now, with all this paperwork the Council insisted needed to be filled out in triplicate). And meanwhile the other countries were years ahead of them. And Helius was mostly responsible for constantly breaking the tech bubble.

But why were they being so insistent now? He tapped along the nearly empty corridors that led outside, to the sheer face of the cliff his home was carved into. The sound was a repetitive, oddly calming beat as it echoed on the walls and ceiling and floor, making it easy to think. Where did the routes around the Red Mesa go anyway? Towards the sea or further inland? Ah, he couldn’t remember, and it was frustrating him. His cane caught the edge of a chair as he lashed out at the walls, and he stopped, quickly pushing the chair into place, trying to feel if he had damaged it. At the same time, his ears strained, hoping no one had noticed his mistake.

When he started walking again, he twisted his braid in his free hand, twisting until it was rolled around itself, too tight against his scalp. He released it and started again, twisting and twisting and twisting. He really hoped that chair wasn’t scraped up in a way he couldn’t feel.

“Come on Cecil, focus.” He stamped the cane next to his foot instead, taking a deep breath. “Helius, not the chair. You’re the voice of the people. Not the…the protector of furniture and ancient décor.” 

“Talking to yourself again?”

Cecil jumped and turned, nearly whacking Dana with his cane. On purpose. “You know better than to sneak up behind me like that,” he said irritably, withholding the smack and merely poking her with the tip of it instead. 

She whacked it away good-naturedly, taking him by his elbow so they could keep walking. “The Council send me to find you. They wanted your opinion on next week’s broadcast. But I lied and said that you weren’t feeling well, so you went to lie down. So what are you doing really, besides stamping around like a foal getting used to his legs?” Her tone was teasing, and her voice had much of the same effect that his earlier tapping had. He relaxed, letting her lead him, using the cane mostly as support for the moment.

“I’m going to the top of the cliff actually. I wanted to make a sacrifice and try and clear my head. You’ve heard about Helius?”

“Of course. Jeremy could not shut his mouth for a moment, despite there being servants in the room.” The sarcasm was so heavy in her tone, he could hear the eye roll she must be giving now. “It seems as though Helius is tired of the impasse that our two countries have been at for decades. Maybe our magic is no longer scary enough to keep them at bay.”

“We aren’t scary,” Cecil said automatically, making Dana huff in amusement. He was serious though. “No, really Dana, think about it. If we did go to war. Not only would the clouds be angry for us skirmishing near the Mesa, and potentially have them come to rain animals on us incessantly while we’re fighting Helius…that is too much on too many fronts.” Cecil lifted his cane, slowing so he could gesture and walk at the same time. “We will have Helius to the west,” he jabbed into the air, “the clouds will be who knows where, though knowing what’s happened in the past, it could be anywhere,” he traced a huge circle, “and who knows what will happen if Desert Bluffs to the east decide it’s time to join in on the fun. Do you know how psychotic their ruler is? And it doesn’t even matter because I’m pretty certain he’s a puppet.” He jabbed to the right and set the cane back on the ground, stopping to lean heavily on it. 

Dana hadn’t been expecting him to stop, so she managed to pull away before she realized and stopped, turning to face him. “Cecil, you can’t be thinking that again.”

He felt his mouth set into a tight lipped grimace, the expression drawn together so tightly that it hurt the muscles in his cheeks and neck. He slammed his cane down again, wobbling a bit when his legs decided they didn’t too much care for that. “I’m absolutely useless Dana! What do I do? I hobble about this place like a mouse missing a leg, sometimes bumping into walls because I can’t see where I’m going. I can’t go and fight; I’d be a hindrance to our least competent warrior. So what do I do? I stay. And I talk. I encourage our people to go and do what I can’t. And it’s…I’m just useless!”

He felt a warm hand on his forearm, stopping him in his tirade. “Cecil. First off, you don’t hobble; you limp. I would think someone as precise with words as you would be more careful in your self-pitying descriptions.”

“Dana – ”

“I’m still talking Cecil Gershwin Palmer,” she interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips to prevent further argument. “Now. Not only do you not hobble, but you also don’t bump into walls. You smash into them because you’re an idiot and forget your cane when you’re excited. I’ve seen you do it how many times now? At least three, and all during your last birthday.” He tried to talk, but her grip on his arm tightened, so he stopped just as quickly. “Furthermore, you’re not useless. You’re the heart of the nation, and what do people protect when fighting?” She let her hand drop from his mouth to jab him in the chest, hard enough to make him stagger back. “The heart.”

He rubbed his chest, still able to feel her sharp nail digging through the thin silk of his robes. “I believe you’re the smartest person I’ve met. Why can’t everyone say things as simply as you?” He leaned forward on his cane again, walking forward when Dana wound her arm through his once more. 

“Because I am the best,” she replied cheekily, eventually pushing him through a doorway and into the blistering sunlight. It felt warm against his face and hair, and he was grateful when Dana took the outside edge of the steps, so he didn’t have to worry about possibly slipping and breaking his neck further down the cliffs. She tapped her fingers on his arm, thinking. “So, I know you must be thinking of how to prevent a war from happening.”

“I am. I just feel very limited considering our biggest defense has always been our magic. But if Helius wants to invade now despite that, how can we appease them without potentially losing a popular market?” He let out a sigh. “Even if you say I’m not useless, I certainly feel like it.”

“What would you ever do if you didn’t have me to bounce ideas off of?” Dana asked, teasing.

“Apparently hit chairs with my cane,” he replied sourly. 

Dana sighed and quieted. Cecil knew that she was trying to get him out of his bad mood, but this was too important. He followed her lead on the stairs, relieved when they got to the top, and he could use his cane for more than testing the height of each individual step. It was like no one had thought about someone needing to run up these things or anything. He stopped though, turning until he knew he was on the edge of the cliff.

“Cecil, weren’t you wanting to go to the bloodstone circle?” Dana tried to tug him away but he shook his head.

“I’m okay. I’m just thinking. I do that sometimes, you know.” He was facing into the canyon where his home was protected, the sprawling city silent when viewed from so high up. Beyond the canyon farmland started, and further to the South, many days’ travel away, the marshes. He knew his country intimately, like many men his age knew a lover’s body. 

That thought distracted him, thinking about his people. Marrying, having sex, making children. Growing old together if they were lucky. Getting crushed by dead animals or summoned to be a not quite undead army if not. Why hadn’t he done that yet? Not the dying bit; he quite liked being alive.

Was it because he hadn’t found a soulmate? Was it work? Was he broken somehow? It didn’t really matter though, did it, at least not until time came for him to die and he had no heir. “No, it doesn’t matter then either, does it? The Council just won’t have a figurehead anymore.”

“What?” 

He jumped. “Sorry, forgot you were there Dana. I was just thinking. I’ve never been in a relationship before.” He shifted his grip on his cane, leaning forward on it and digging it into the soft, dusty earth. 

He heard Dana sigh and sit down behind him. “No, you haven’t. But then again, royalty doesn’t get much of a chance to date for love.”

“That’s true. I just find it interesting. The stories Josie used to read to me always had the princes and princesses wishing for a lover. And I never had.” He traced his cane in the dirt mindlessly. A trickle of an idea was coming to him. “Dana, what do you know about the Helius royal family?”

“The family? Um, let me think. I think the queen and king are both still alive, but their youngest child has died. They have three others, two of them unmarried. Why?” 

Cecil smiled, imagining he could see his country as he straightened. “Because Dana, I have an idea. I am as of yet unmarried. And Helius couldn’t say no to a profitable alliance.” 

He could hear Dana getting up again but didn’t turn around just yet. “Cecil, you can’t be serious.”

“I think it’s time Night Vale was updated anyway, don’t you?” He turned away from the edge reluctantly, smiling. “Come on, let’s go make a sacrifice. We will need the gods’ blessings for this venture to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos strode through his lab with all the purpose of a crown prince making his way to the throne. Problem was, he was not the crown prince, not a prince, and he was hurrying to his parents’ private study because he was told that they had just gotten a message from Night Vale.

“Ma’am, do you really want to leave this on the pad?”

“No, take it off! It’ll explode otherwise; I’ll get back to it later!” He chucked his coat off, smoothing the heavy fabric of his dress before he left the labs, entering the brightly lit corridors that snaked throughout his home.

Helius prided itself on getting by with no magic. That was the secret to process, Carlos thought, not having such a big crutch. And that is why he had been placed in charge of creating a neutralizing agent in gaseous form. It would be pumped out ahead of their army (somehow, he wasn’t in charge of releasing it, just creating it) and would strip any being or object of its magic for thirty minutes. At least, that had been the goal before they got their first message from Night Vale, requesting a parley. 

It didn’t mean he couldn’t work on the neutralizer in his spare time though. And as the youngest child, he didn’t have too many duties as a princess. He spent a lot of his time in the labs, studying whatever he could put his hands on (and lately that had been Night Vale). 

“Excuse me ma’am.” The voice made him jump and step to one side as a servant passed by, pushing a heavy tray full of food. They were headed to the same place, he presumed, so he fell into step behind her, absently tracing the embroidery that he could feel under his thumb, counting the number of curls in the girl’s ringlets. A calming exercise. He had to be presentable after all, and war was a highly unnerving topic.

The door to the study was remarkably simple. Their home could’ve easily been mistaken for a lockerless high school if the doors had that tiny strip of reinforced glass. As it was, it just felt vaguely sterile. Carlos helped the servant into the room, stepping in and holding the door open so she could step through.

“Claudia, there you are. We were beginning to worry that you got sucked into one of your experiments again.” His mother stood from her seat on a couch, going for a hug. He hugged her back tightly, kissed one weathered cheek.

“I am much more careful now Mother. I would hope you realize that,” he said quietly, smiling broadly out of embarrassment. “I’ve not had any major accidents since we brought that plant back from the border.”

It might’ve tried to eat him after he accidentally spilled a growth enhancer on it.

“Well, we’re just waiting on Gracelynn. Come sit with me.” He obeyed, settling into the surprisingly soft couch next to his brother, the proper crown prince. The study used to be his favorite place as a child, with the slate grey tiled floors covered in rugs, bookcases that covered literally every wall except for two places cut out for windows, and the big desks that were used for taking notes and not quite so important royal business. 

George elbowed Carlos in the side, grinning. “So, what do you think they’re going to say? Are they going to offer us gold or to change the routes?”

“Don’t shove you two,” their mother warned. “Your father is with the messenger now, discussing the terms of the parley.”

“But why would they choose to parley to begin with? Did they know about my experiments? Then, does that mean we have spies?” Carlos felt his chest tighten but shook it off quickly, dropping his hands in his lap and tracing the embroidery again, over and over again, until the tip of his finger was numb to that particular pattern.

George was about to get into the debate with him, since as the head of military and security, it would be technically his fault for any infiltrated spies. Fortunately their father came in, and Carlos and George got up immediately out of respect. Behind the king came the messenger, a slight woman with dark skin and eyes, her hair covered. She looked about curiously, sharp eyes taking everything in.

“This is Dana. She is the personal servant and messenger from King Cecil of Night Vale. She has come to give us an interesting proposition.” Their father stepped aside, going to sit behind his desk. Carlos remained standing, though he moved to one side so their mother could see, gently tugging George out of the way too.

Dana waited until everyone was situated, her back to the closed door, standing ramrod straight and yet at ease with herself. Carlos was impressed. This was a woman used to royalty, he decided. She would make a good ally. Once the royal family was situated more comfortably, she bowed. “Pardon me for correcting you sir, but our lord prefers not to be called ‘king’. He prefers a less charged title, such as ruler, or simply Cecil instead.”

“I apologize for my misuse of terms then,” the king said, frowning slightly. Carlos found himself watching his family sharply. If they didn’t react well to a potential enemy (or ally?) being outside the norm, what would he tell them? Would he? Could he? 

Dana was talking again though, not giving him any time to ponder over gender identities and his parents. “ – were thinking that it would be a costly war for the both of us, much more costly than those routes are worth in a year – ” He could almost hear George’s smirk, though Carlos felt a flood of relief. _They didn’t know._ “ – brought the idea of a union between the two countries. A new partnership signified with a marriage between our own ruler and one of your unmarried children.”

Dana and their parents and even George started talking then, trying to decide if this would really be a beneficial partnership – after all Helius had a hidden weapon, giving them an advantage – but Carlos wasn’t listening to any of it. It was like someone had dumped an ice bath over his head, sending all his organs to his toes.

An arranged marriage? Gracelynn was already married to a young lord of their own country after a month of her kicking a fuss. Gracelynn had made herself absolutely insufferable, he remembered, insisting that George was going to be married off to some lovely lady as queen, and Carlos was still unmarried.

He didn’t get along well with Gracelynn after that.

But they wouldn’t marry George off to…a…man? And Gracelynn would rather pull more dramatics than lose her husband. Leaving Carlos. The idea made his palms sweat. What if – 

The door to the study opened, hitting the food trolley and nearly getting Dana as well. It was Gracelynn, finally, hair bundled into a messy bun and out of breath.

“My dear child, what is wrong for you to be in such a state?” their mother asked after a moment of shocked silence passed. She sounded reproachful as she stood, striding over to fix her dress. “We have a very important visitor, and you are making a mockery of yourself.”

“But…but Mother, there’s – ”

“Gracelynn, hush, now is not the time to be impertinent.” Carlos saw the tendons in his mother’s hands tense. She was nervous. Maybe she didn’t like the idea of marrying Carlos (or George, if he actually volunteered and won the argument) off to the ruler of that strange land. 

Oh the research he could do if they had an alliance! 

Gracelynn stamped her foot. For a woman beginning to show her first pregnancy, she was awfully childlike. “Mother, will you listen. We have visitors!”

“Visitors? That’s impossible. We’ve had no notice,” the king said, frowning. Carlos watched him carefully but he turned in shock as Gracelynn’s next statement.

“Father, they’re from Night Vale. I think it’s their king!”

“That’s impossible. Cecil promised me he wouldn’t meddle.” That was Dana, her amusement gone, replaced by an even greater intensity. She looked ready to slap someone. 

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” George straightened himself, smiling stiffly. “Father, shall we go great the visitors?”

“Of course. Gracelynn, Claudia, Annabeth, stay here for the moment. Dana, would you care to accompany us?” The king stood, pushing his chair back in place as Dana bowed again.

“I would,” she agreed, her smile coming back in a thin line. The three of them left, leaving the door open.

“Oh Mother, I want to see. May I go please?” Gracelynn asked. The queen was still fussing over her and rapped the top of her head sharply with her knuckles. Gracelynn winced.

“You most certainly may not while attired so,” she reprimanded. “You gave Dana a horrid first impression, and that child is close to their ruler. Now go and change and remember your manners.”

“Yes ma’am,” Gracelynn said with a slight pout, one that went away with a second, generous knock on the head. “Ouch, sorry. I’ll behave. Would you like me to bring Jeremy too?”

“Do. And make sure you are both presentable as we potentially are now hosting a monarch as well as a messenger.” Gracelynn nodded and left at the same breakneck pace she had arrived in. 

Carlos swallowed. “Mother, I might need to wash my hands before I go down to the throne room, if that’s okay with you.” 

He felt himself getting scrutinized and held his breath, hoping he’d be just allowed to flee to calm himself down. But if his mother had been thinking of allowing that before, when she turned and saw the look on his face.

“Claudia, love, what’s wrong?” she asked, turning and shutting the door before pulling Carlos to sit. He would’ve tried to pull away and lie, but she had his hands trapped. And he was a terrible liar anyway. In fact, his lower lip and hands were already trembling.

“Mother, I’m…” Scared? Anxious, nervous, terrified, wanting to run away? The tight, uncomfortable feeling deep in his chest refused to be named. He took in a deep breath, smiling when he felt his mother’s cool grasp tighten briefly on his hands. “I’m not entirely certain what you and father were thinking, but I’m guessing if we accept the alliance, I am the most logical choice for the marriage?”

She sighed and squeezed his hands again. “We might be able to create an alliance without the marriage, if you decide you would rather not marry the man.”

He made a noise. “That’s not the only problem. Mother, I’ve been doing research on Night Vale for the past six months. Their country is…incredible to say the least.” He started breathing deeply again, talking only when he guessed his voice wouldn’t break. “And it’s not just the magic that’s incredible. It’s…everything. Their entire culture is so similar to ours, but there’s some rather unbelievable difference. Such as their ki – ruler. The very fact that he rejects a gendered title in favor of a neutral one, and his subjects seem to be okay with this, is something I do not think would work well here. And, well, I was actually going to ask to accompany Miss Dana back myself so I could attempt some more on hands research.”

“Why Claudia? Do you not have everything you need here? I know that Night Vale is intriguing to you and your father, but there is no reason to risk your life going into the dark world. And for what, science?”

“Mother…”

“Let others go in your stead. We can make it so we do not need a marriage for this alliance to work. Your father is very good at those things, and even if their king refuses, your gas is working now right? We have a strong advan – ”

“Mother.”

“I’m going to speak to your father about this. We should not have to risk our own children’s lives when – ”

“Mother, stop!”

She went silent, giving Carlos a wide-eyed look. He tried to calm down, failing pretty hard. Gritting his teeth, he decided to just go for it. What was the worst that could happen? He get locked into a loveless marriage?

Well there was science to be done in Night Vale, so he was pretty sure he could live with that.

“All this research has lead me to a conclusion Mother.” He started slowly, pulling his hands free so he could finger his clothes without struggle. “Ever since I was a little girl, I felt that something was wrong. You know I do not act much like Gracelynn or even you when you were younger.”

“Well, that’s just because you’re just like your father sweetheart. He’s so much more literal minded.”

“Mother, please. It’s not just that.” He swallowed, closing his eyes. It was easier when he couldn’t see her watching him. “I don’t…I don’t think I am a girl. Woman. I think I am supposed to be a man, but something happened and I was born like this instead.”

The silence seemed insufferable. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see the disgust, discomfort, dismay, or concern on his mother’s face. He forced himself to straighten more, setting his face in as neutral an expression as he could manage.

“Claudia…or…what would you rather be called dear?”

He blinked and looked at her involuntarily. There was concern, and confusion, but she didn’t look disgusted. Actually, she was pretty hard to read. He used to be so good at telling what people were thinking by their faces. When had that changed?

“C-Carlos. I kind of like that name. It means ‘free man,’ he explained softly. To his surprise, his mother leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Mother?”

“We’ll have to talk to your father about this. I’m sure he’ll try to understand, but our people…they may not,” she said slowly. “For such a superior country, I suppose our ideals are a bit backwards at times.”

He nodded quickly. “I would like to cut my hair too. And wear proper attire…for a man of my rank. Please.”

“I will work on that, though your lovely hair…I’ll be sad to see that go,” she said softly, a hand going to Carlos’ thick curls. 

He closed his eyes, unable to quite hide his personal disgust. “It makes me feel too much like a woman.”

“Of course dear. I’m sure Telly will do a wonderful job at cutting it too,” she said with a fond, but still sad smile. “I propose we go downstairs and tell your father and this Cecil we simply cannot have the marriage. We can come up with our alliance in a different way.” She patted his hands and straightened when he nodded. “Well then Clau – Carlos. Let us meet this Cecil.”

“Yes, let’s.” He stood, following his mother and unable to hide his grin. This was good. This was better than good. He had an ally now. His mother. And she called him Carlos without question.

By the time they made it to the throne room he could’ve sworn he was floating from absolute joy. He didn’t really notice his family or the strangers until someone cleared their throat.

“Claudia, this is Cecil, the ruler of Night Vale.” An elbow in his ribs jostled him forward, and he saw the man properly for the first time, mouth opening slightly in shock.

Cecil was blind. He didn’t have to understand biology to know that’s what the cloudy purpley-blue of the tall stranger’s eyes meant, a stark contrast to his skin and hair. And his clothes – it was rather hard to focus for too long on the fabric. All swirls of color and light, layered over each other and tied at the waist, but Cecil would move or a draft pick up, and send the colors dancing in Carlos’ mind. 

He had a cane too, but it was so plain and small compared to his robes it was hard to see until Carlos heard the click. “A pleasure to meet you,” Cecil said, his voice low and inviting. It sent a thrill up Carlos’ spine, and he sucked in his breath as he shook Cecil’s hand. “Your father was just telling me that we have much to discuss about our alliance.”

“You’ll…you’ll be staying for awhile then?” Carlos asked. What was that voice doing to him? It seemed to seep into every pore, filling his mind until he could only hear _it_. 

“I will. It’ll be a wonderful experience. I’ve only left Night Vale once, and that was years ago.” His face lit up and he turned slightly, aided by a still furious looking Dana. “And the queen! My apologies for being distracted. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed deeply, without restraint, leaning on the cane for help.

“It is quite all right. I do hope you didn’t find your journey exhausting,” she said with a diplomatic smile, eyes a bit wide at taking in Cecil’s colorful attire.

Cecil was still smiling. “Not in the least, though it will be good to sit and rest without being jostled every few minutes by some incompetent horsemanship,” he said easily, and Carlos barely repressed a shiver going down his spine.

“I’m sure one of our servants will be here soon to take you to your rooms. We will discuss business after we all have gotten some rest. Does your council know that you have come alone?” Carlos tried to focus again. This was important. It was his future. It was his country’s future.

“Well,” Cecil trailed off and shrugged slightly. “I’m quite sure they do now.”

Carlos stifled a laugh, garnering looks from everyone else. Fortunately a servant came in at that time, speaking softly. Cecil was being led, and he was expressing his thanks to his parents when he seemed to look right at Carlos. Despite himself, Carlos felt the back of his neck and his cheeks flare with heat, even if he didn’t properly blush.

“Good night everyone, and thank you for taking good care of Dana for me!” 

“Cecil, sir, hush please!” 

That caused Carlos’ family to snicker, but he stared after Cecil and Dana.

That had to be magic, that voice that was still impossibly in his head. Did he do it on purpose or was it out of his control? He was called, and turned to go deal with the messiness of coming out to the rest of his family.

It was okay though. He had his mother’s support, and a new potential test subject on hand.

There was science to be done in Helius, and Carlos was just the man to do it, dress and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you all didn't know, Helius' name comes from the element helium, considered to be one of the most stable elements on the periodic table.
> 
> Also the Portal reference wasn't on purpose the first time, but I caught myself and did it on purpose the second time. Why not? This isn't Little Lion Man, so I can afford to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming out to Helius had been very spur of the moment. Cecil had sent Dana with a couple guards, and he knew she was more than capable of forging a deal. Probably more capable than he was, as she had once not so kindly told him.

Dana probably didn’t remember that, but he had added that argument to his list of “Reasons Why Cecil is a Terrible Ruler.”

However, coming out to Helius had been an absolutely, without even the slightest shadow of a doubt, brilliant idea. The best he ever had, and that was saying something, considering it’d been his idea to stimulate economic growth with Night Vale’s best crop (invisible corn). The queen and king were more than friendly, and he felt that it wasn’t just diplomatic friendly either. The eldest son was a bit iffy. George had been his name? He didn’t give off very pleasant vibes. 

Dana had chewed him out quite thoroughly for coming. “Didn’t you think about what could’ve happened if you were kidnapped or killed?”

“I – ”

“No, don’t talk. You were reckless. And stupid. And stop grinning at me like that Cecil Gershwin Palmer, I’m trying to chew you out. Did you even consult with Josie before coming over?”

He was quiet though he couldn’t stop grinning, listening to her pace about the room he’d been shown to for his stay. When she stopped and he could almost feel her piercing glare sent his way, he shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. The duvet was coarse, made of wool, and that thoroughly distracted him as he felt the texture. 

_“Cecil.”_

“You said for me not to talk,” Cecil pointed out, his grin teasing, very cat with the cream right now. He heard Dana huff and start pacing again.

“They aren’t sure if they want to go through with the marriage, so it might actually be a good thing that you’re here,” she finally said reluctantly, tapping her foot as she tried to think things through.

“Aw, you are happy to see me Dana.” Cecil made to stand to hug her, getting a friendly shove in response. It would usually make him twitch, but he was tired and it was Dana.

“Just get some sleep you idiot. We’re going to be busy tomorrow.”

She hadn’t been lying. The next two days were wholly political, but with Dana at his side, he was able to navigate through it without too much panicking. And it gave him a chance to learn more about his potential in-laws, and most importantly, his potential fiancé. 

Because apparently the youngest child wasn’t a woman; he was a man. From what he could tell this whole thing was pretty recent. He had sharp ears after all, and he could hear the whispering. New clothes, specially made. Carlos’ voice cracking as he tried to constantly lower his pitch. The slip ups. He kept quiet about it though.

He was excited for a different reason today.

They had agreed to give Cecil and Carlos one week. Unfortunately the Council had found out what Cecil did, and they refused to not have the “people” represented, sending one of their own after Cecil. Since Cecil was technically just a figurehead, he didn’t have to be at the discussions. Neither did Carlos.

Carlos had sent Cecil an invitation to tour the castle with him. It had just been a message from Carlos’ personal handmaiden, but it meant a lot and the girl managed to get a stammered yes before Cecil shut the door and begun his best to not get excited. Which, Dana pointed out, was completely irrational. He’d barely spoken two words to Carlos.

That didn’t stop him from nervously finger-combing his hair, fidgeting with the dress Dana had picked out. “Something that doesn’t give people headaches,” she explained. And it had nice, thick embroidery on the hem of its sleeves so he could trace to his content without looking weird.

“Dana, are you sure it fits right? It feels tight around the collar.” He fidgeted with the collar a bit before his hands got smacked away. 

“I’ve already loosened it twice. Unless you want to go stark naked on your…tour, I’d suggest you leave it alone. Drink some water; it’s not too unpleasant a taste here.” A cool cup was pressed into his hands and he gulped it down greedily, wrinkling his nose at the aftertaste. Maybe it was the cup. “What’s got you so nervous anyway? Isn’t it just a tour? I know that he might be your betrothed – maybe – but your anxiety is disproportional to a simple tour.” 

If her hands weren’t in his hair at that moment, rebraiding since he had pulled his hair apart, he would’ve spun around. “But it’s more than just that! I mean, he’s so smart for one, how can I hope to make an interesting conversation partner? But…but I’m here!” Dana had to dodge his arms as he flung them out to encompass more than just the room. “I came here on my own, and this was just a _perfect_ idea! Even if I don’t end up with Carlos for a husband, I still came up with an idea brilliant enough to protect our country.” His smile wasn’t very big as his arms came down to fold in his lap, but it was warm. A little cocky, but it was Cecil after all. “I wasn’t useless.”

Dana pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You’re never useless Cecil. Once I find out who put these thoughts in your head, Josie and I will make them the next sacrifice to the gods.”

“Thanks Dana. You really are the best.” There was a knock on the door, making him jump. “Dana, where are my shoes and my cane?” he asked, panicking. He felt his cane get pressed into his hand, Dana’s hands making his fingers curl shut around it before she pulled away. He nearly dropped it.

“You’ve already got shoes on,” she pointed out, and when he wriggled his toes he could feel them.

“O-oh, thanks.” He stood when he heard the door opening, leaning heavily on his cane until gravity got sorted out.

“This is Cecil’s room, right?”

It was him, Carlos. Cecil perked up. He had come personally to his bedroom? He hadn’t even sent a servant to lead him! This was…he could feel himself grow more flustered and brought his cane down on his own foot, hard. Focus Cecil. Dana was saying something. He should stop standing there like an idiot and go say hi.

He lurched forward, nearly falling on his face, but Dana caught him and helped him stand still. “Hello again Carlos. I…” He had thrust out his hand but it wasn’t being taken. Had he ended up facing the wrong way?

The hand that finally took his was a bit slimmer than he expected, with a callous around his fingers. Carlos squeezed and Cecil grinned.

“I’m glad to spend some time with you Cecil. I think Night Vale is just a fascinating place.” 

“Really?” Cecil brightened even as he lost Carlos’ hand, getting pushed out of his room by Dana. He felt Carlos take his hand again, and his heart fluttered. There was a tug, and he found himself walking, sticking close to Carlos’ side just to make sure his cane didn’t hit anything lining the halls.

“Really. Night Vale is a scientific curiosity and I have asked my parents permission to at the very least visit to study.” Carlos sighed, making Cecil’s heart flutter again. “Unfortunately, they have yet to agree to it, but with this marriage proposal you have placed, maybe…” He sighed and drifted off, squeezing Cecil’s hand more firmly.

It was during this walk and talk that Cecil found himself falling in love.

“So what do you usually do in Helius?” Cecil asked, interrupting Carlos’ attempt to explain what the ballroom looked like. He pulled away to explore, finding a piano. Carlos helped him find the locking mechanism (it took them both a moment to figure it out), so he could peck at the keys. “Like, I was an only child, but my mother left when I was young and my father…” He shrugged. “Besides, the Council holds most of the true power. That’s why I’m not stuck in that conference hall again.”

Carlos sat next to him, their thighs all but touching, pecking out some notes too. “Well, as the youngest, there is not a lot for me to do. Especially since both my parents are alive.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice, and he crossed over Cecil’s arms to start playing a simple tune. He hit a wrong note, wincing. “Sorry, it’s been awhile. I’m a bit rusty.”

“That’s okay. I’m not very good at it either.” To prove his point, he hit several keys at random, making this awful sound and a wonderful one all at once. The piano groaned out its protest, and Carlos laughed. 

“I think I can do better than that.” Carlos started again, playing slowly. “I spend a lot of time in the labs, but I did learn how to play when I was younger.” There was a pause and ruffling of paper as he searched out a song he could play. “I’ve been studying what I can of Night Vale lately. But it’s not fun with just the scraps I manage to get from traders or visitors.”

“I could tell you about it if you want,” Cecil offered. The halting notes stopped and he felt his face grow hot. “I mean, if you would like. I am here until your parents and the Council come to an agreement after all.” They certainly weren’t going to send him away. He wasn’t going to let him.

“Well, actually, I was wondering about your voice.” Carlos hesitated, taking in a deep breath. “I’d like to…test it a bit, if that’s okay?”

“Test my voice? I don’t mind at all!” He moved to stand, nearly tripping over his feet and cane in his own eagerness. Carlos didn’t try to help him, and Cecil straightened himself out, offering his hand to the other man, glad that when they walked his hands were too full to trace his sleeves. “Lead the way my dear Carlos.”

The labs were further up, away from the main living quarters and the servants’ quarters. There used to be a lot of explosions, Carlos explained, and the architects got tired of having to try and rebuild some of the more precious mosaics and weavers the tapestries. So everything got rebuilt and moved, creating a space meant just for the experiments of the rulers and their children.

It was Carlos’ space now, and he had an entire room devoted to his study of Night Vale and its magic. Cecil found himself sitting in a comfortable chair, just listening to Carlos tell him about his machines, electricity, magic, blood. He didn’t pretend to understand half of it. Cecil understood people, and this was Carlos’ territory.

He may have been wondering if there were any spaces in his home that could be turned into a laboratory. 

“Cecil? Cecil, you’re not even paying attention to what I’m saying, are you?” 

“Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get caught up in all the words I forget to remember their meaning.” He paused, picking at the hem of his sleeve. “Plus a lot of this goes right over my head. I’d like to learn though.” 

“You should pay better attention then. I was asking if I could take a blood sample.” Carlos touched the hand that was picking at his sleeve, uncurling his fingers carefully. “Not a lot, just a finger prick for now.”

“I don’t mind, so long as it’s safe. Anything to help your research. Maybe you can unlock why some people can use magic and others can’t.” Cecil twitched when something cold and wet touched his finger, then again when there was a prick. “Is that all you wanted?”

That locked the rest of the afternoon into a series of small tests Carlos wanted to perform. 

“Do you mind if I place this on your chest?” Carlos asked, handing Cecil a soft, slightly sticky pad with a wire attached. 

Cecil was just going to say yes when he got an idea, smirking. “Is that just an excuse to get inside my clothes?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice.

“W-what?” There was a crash as Carlos tried to steady himself. “I just wanted to measure your heart rate when you used magic!”

Flustering someone had never been so easy, or so much _fun._ Cecil proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon being an absolutely terrible flirt as Carlos grew more confused and shy. But when they were walking back to Cecil’s room, Carlos’ grip was tighter than usual on his hand.

“Well, this is me,” Cecil said when they stopped. He recognized the hall they were in because his cane always caught on a particular tile outside his door.

“See you again tomorrow?” Carlos asked, moving to drop his hand. Cecil only allowed it after one tight squeeze.

“I’d love to. You need to teach me more about science after all.” He felt Carlos brush against the sleeve of his dress lightly before pulling back.

“Tomorrow wear something that’s easier to get to your chest. And make sure Dana braids your hair again so I can run some particular tests, okay Cecil?”

“Okay Carlos.” Cecil grinned again and stepped back, finding the door handle. He heard Carlos move and leave, his shoes clicking softly against the hard tile. Cecil sighed happily.

 _Carlos is just perfect,_ he thought.

Cecil had always fallen in love rather easily.


End file.
